Cullen Ranch
by lisa1986
Summary: Cullen Ranch is a place where men can go to forget the world and make their wildest fantasies come true. Join Bella, Edward and the gang and see what happen at Cullen Ranch a legal and licenced brothel. AH, AU, B/E, A/J, R/E, C/E
1. Chapter 1

**Cullen Ranch**

Chapter 1

BPOV

It's been six months, six very long and lonely months since i fleed from a hospital in chicago in the middle of the night. I have finally managed to get my life back on track after recovering both physically and emotionally.

My name is Isabella Swan, i used to go by the name Izzy but now you can call me Bella. Let me give you a little background. I grew up in Phoenix with my mother Renee Dwyer and her husband Phil, they were tragically killed in a car accident when i was 13 and i was moved to a small town in washington called Forks to live with my father. We had a good relationship at first we were both quiet and reserved and we found that we could just work around each other with little to no communication.

When i reached 15 i meet Jacob Black, he was 22 and the epitomy of a bad boy. He started to show interest in me and after a while he convinced me to go on a date with him, well one thing lead to another and i ended up losing my virginity to him in the back of his VW Rabbit. I know what everyone thinks losing your virginity to a 22 year old on the first date at the age of 15 what a slut, well yeah i would have to agree but Jacob or Jake as he prefers was very persuasive. Any way after that first time it started to happen more and more usually always in his car, he would get carried away and call me his little slut and make me call him my pimp. That should have been my first warning but what can i say i was young and nieve.

This carried on till i was just 16 and a half and by then i was hooked on both Jake and sex. When Jake suggested we run away to Chicago (to get away from my father Charlie, who ated Jake for taking away his little girl) i jumped at the chance. It was good at first we found a small run down flat that we could afford and although i had dropped school to run away i found a job at a local diner as a waitress. A few months after we arrived Jake started to turn on me, he would shout about me not earning enough to cover the bills and how the only thing i was good for was a good lay. When he first suggested i become a prostitute i laughed at him and said in his dreams, that was the first time he hit me. He told me i would do as i was told and slapped me so hard across my cheek that i flew backwards into the wall. I just lay on the floor crying while Jake laid it all out for me. He had only ever shown an interest in me because i had that innocent girl next door look about me and would make him alot of money, i was to start that night with one of his friends called James and then every night after that i would be going to the local red light district to sell my body. I was to call Jake my pimp and all money i earned would go to him.

The first few months are all still a blur that i have locked in the far reaches of my brain, i just know that after a few months i came up with a plan to save a little money from each john and put it away for my escape. It took me 4 years to have a good enough amount of money to get as far away from Jake as i could.

At the same time i missed my period, i knew Jake would throw a shit fit when he found out but i needed to tell him so i could go to the doctors, he was the maddest i had ever seen he called me all the names under the sun and said that i had ruined everything, i started punching me in the face and chest and i tried to move to protect my unborn child all i remember is a burning pain in my cheek as i tumbled down the stairs. I woke later in the hospital as Jane Doe, apparently a passerby had found me and called the ambulance, i had a broken cheek bone, four broken ribs, a broken ankle and three dislocated fingers but worst of all i had lost my baby.

I gave the hospital the name Bella Dwyer and waited till i could sneek out and start my new life. I took me a week beofre i was well enough to finally leave on my own and during this time i had heard the nurses talking abut Jake, he had come to the hospital looking for me and when he couldn't find me he started ranting about how i was his and i would never get away from him, he would always find me. This only solidified my resolve to leave, so one cold Chicago night i packed what little belongings and money i had in the room with me and left.

That was six months ago and i have spent these months moving from place to place healing and planning for the future. I was browsing the internet one day looking for work in a new town when i came across Cullen ranch. I was my type of job, the only job i had ever been good at and i just had to apply. I waited one week for a reply and when i received one i immediately booked the flight.

So thats where i am right sitting in the back of a car that picked me up from the airport on my way to Cullen ranch Carson City Nevarda, a legal and licensed brothel.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to all who have read so far, i hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**I do not own twilight and unfortunately i never will.**

**Cullen Ranch**

Chapter 2

BPOV

The car stopped at some wrought iron gates and the driver waited for us to be buzzed though. As we drive though the gates i look out the window to see a building that was exactly like i would expect a ranch to be. It didn't look big enough to hold all of the rooms i had read about on their website but looks can be deceiving. As the car pulled up out front and the driver got out and came and opened the door for me i had the chance to see a few of the other girls wandering around the grounds. I really hope that i get on with them otherwise this place is gonna suck.

I turn and follow the driver towards the front door where i am greeted by an exceptionally cheerful girl. She looks to be about my age maybe a bit older, she has short spiky black hair and dark nearly black eyes. She is standing infront of me in a school girls outfit.

"Oh my god, you must be Bella. I'm Alice but everyone calls me Ali. We are gonna be the best of friends i can just tell." said the bouncing girl infront of me.

I Blink a few times trying to catch up with what she just said and when i have caught up i reply.

"Yes, that would be me. It is really nice to meet you Ali, i really hope we do become friends i could use a few." I say just catching myself before i can frown at the memories of the last few years.

"Well Mr Cullen asked me to escort you to his office so if you wanna follow me. Afterwards i will give you a tour and fill you in on everything you will need to know." She says as she takes off down one of the many corridors.

I quickly catch up with her just as she is knocking on an office.

"Come in." Says a smooth velvet voice from behind the door.

Alice pushes the door open and walks in with me hot on her heels.

"Bella just arrived so i am delivering her to you as asked." says Alice, with that she turns gives me a bright smile and leaves closing the door behind her.

I turn back around and have a look at the man infront of me. He has dishevled reddish/copper hair which looks like one to many women have run their hands through it, he has the brightest green eyes i have ever seen that are also giving me the once over. I can't make out the rest of this man from behind his desk but from what i can see he has to be one of the best looking men i have ever seen.

"Bella, it's nice to meet you. I am Edward Cullen, manager of Cullen Ranch but everyone just calls me Edward." He says with smile and i am mesmirised by his voice. "Please take a seat and we will begin."

After i have sat down being careful my skirt rises just the right amount but not to much i look over at him and wait for him to continue.

"So i received you application via the internet and i must say you seem like you would fit in here great. I just have a few things to go through with you. Firstly you will need to see the onsite doctor to have a health check before you can start working just to chek you are in good health and all right to wirk. We should be able to get this done today and once the all clear comes through you can start tomorrow if that is good for you?"

I look at him bewildered for a few seconds before i shake myself out of it and reply "That sounds great, the sooner the better in my book." I reply with a big smile on my face.

Edward looks at me for a few minutes and the continues.

"From your application i see you want to be living here 24/7, is that still the case?"

I just nod and he continues on

"That will be fine we already have a few and you should fit in nicely. You already met Alice there is also Rose, Lauren, Jessica and Angela. With that all out of the way i want to show you a copy of the menu we offer here so you can inform me now of the ones you do not wish to participate in."

With that he reaches across the desk with a piece of A4 paper that actually looks like it should be in a restuarant not here.

We sit quietly for a few minutes while i read.

**Cullen Ranch Menu**

**Appertizers- Foreplay/prelude **

Massage- Lady rubs and massages for relaxation and/or masturbating for climax.

Exchange massage- As above but man returns the favour.

Breast massage- Man kisses, rubs and massages ladies breasts or lady massages man using her breasts.

Lingerie show- Lady models underwear such as nighties, garter belts and crotchless panties.

Bubble bath- Lady prepares bath for man. Can bathe together if desired.

Hot french oil massage- Lady massages man with warmed oil.

**A La Carte- Primary sexual activity generally leading to mans climax**

Body french- Lady kisses, licks, caresses the man with her tongue, about his neck, shoulders, nipples and stomach.

Bondage- The man is submissive while a dominating woman has sex with him while he is passively restrained.

Dominance- The man is submissive to a dominating woman.

Hot and cold french- The lady performs oral sex holding liquids of different temperatures in her mouth to give different sensations.

**Ranch specialities- Complete course of fun and sex**

Movies- DVD player with a large collection of adult titles.

In-date- Man may stay for an extended period of time, such as overnight, with a lady in her room.

Audio delight- Unique travels into the pleasure of sound. Listen to different fantasies while enjoying your favourite appertizer.

Jacuzzi- Couples or groups.

Couples play- A man and a woman enjoy the exquisite pleasure of one of our ladies.

Woman to woman party- For the woman that loves pleasure that only a woman can give. Or for the curious.

**Entrees- Main sex activities**

Straight lay- Conventional missionary intercourse.

Half and Half- A lady performs oral sex, bringing the man to erection not climax, then conventional missionary intercourse.

Reverse half and half- Beginning with conventional missionary intercourse and ending with oral sex.

Two girl show- Two ladies perform with each other while man watches.

Two girl party- Two ladies attending to the man.

Vibrator- Let me titilate you... or you can do me.

Fantasy session- Basically you get what you want.

**Dessert- More fun**

Creme de menthe french- The lady wets her mouth with a creme de menthe liqueur and then performs oral sex.

Shower party- Before or after sex the couple takes a shwer together.

Seduction- A cocktail or two... then to my boudoir... soft music... let me tease you and please you.

I slowly looked up at Edward when I was finished and saw the smirk on his face. That was then I realised that he was testing me to see just how far I would go. With this I decided to reply.

"All of the things on this menu are fine by me i have done alot worse in my time." I stated with a smirk of my own. I looked into his eyes and saw his smirk fall.

"Well if that is what you wish, i must say most ladies decide they don't want to do atleast one thing of this list but with that decision you should fit right in with Ali and Rose they are the only two i currently have that will do anything off this menu." He replied with a wary look on his face.

"Well thank you for your consideration but like i said i am happy to do anything on the menu and much more if required of me." I replied with a wink.

It took me a while after the Jake incident to learn to love my body again and also to gain my self confidence back. The look on Edwards face told me the confidence was working for me because he had a look of something between lust and cockiness.

"Well i am sure i can think of a few things to add the menu that would really benefit the both of us." He said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry Edward but i learn from my mistakes, i never mix business with pleasure." I replied. I knew the look on my face would be saying more than i wanted it so i looked down before he started questioning it.

"Well Bella if that is the case i think we have finished here. I will arrange for you to see the doctor at 2pm, if you want to meet Ali outside she will show you around and then take you to your appointment. I really hope i will be seeing more of you in the very near future." He said and i certainly didn't miss the meaning of his final words.

With that i stood and walked towards the door, just before i opened it i turned to Edward and replied

"Thank you for this opportunity Edward i really needed this right now." And with that i walked out the door.

**A/N Please read and review. This is my first fanfic and i really would appreciate feed back. Do you think it is worth continuing or should i just scrap it now?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Again i own nothing.**

**Cullen Ranch**

Chapter 3

EPOV

I collapsed back into my chair as the door closed behind Bella. The picture she sent via email didn't do he justice. She has beautiful, silky mahogany hair which goes down to the middle of her back, She was petite, about 5ft 3in with a delicously curvy body. Don't get me wrong she is not over weight, she has curves in all the right places. She is confident and sexy, knowing how to show off her body while still leaving you to imagine whats underneath the clothes. She had on a denim skirt that came to mid thigh showing off her creamy legs and then a white tank which molded to her curves just right. It was topped of with a simple pair of flip flops. The most mesmirising feature by far has to be her big brown eyes, they are like a window to her soul. Even if on the outside she seems so confident and sure of herself her eyes tell a different story. You can tell she has had a traumatic life and she is running from it.

This is not the first time i have seen one of our girls running from something. I have lived on the ranch my whole life, my father Dr Carlisle Cullen inherited the business from my Grandfather. Living here with my parents and two younger brothers has been an experienceto say the least. When i went away to college to do my business degree it was always known i would take over the business when i was done. That was 2 years ago and now at the age of 25 i am the manager of Cullen Ranch. My father still works as the onsite doctor, my mother designs all of our rooms using her extensive interior design skills and of course i couldn't get away from my two brothers. Emmett, 24 is a body guard who is on hand to make sure all our girls are safe and happy and Jasper, 23 works the bar. I suspect they both have a thing for two of our live in girls Rosalie and Ali respectively, but my suspcions have yet to be confirmed. And me well lets just say you get sertain perks from being the manager, most of the girls tend to throw themselves at me and well i'm a red-blooded adult male who would turn that down. I was brought out of my musing by a knock on the door. I straightened up in my chair and replied

"Come in."

The door opened to show my two brothers. Emmett all but charged in and collapsed in one of the seats infront of my desk, Jasper shut the door behind him and quickly took the other. I just sat and waited to see what they wanted. It didn't take long for Emmett to speak up.

"Did you see the new girl yet, she is smoking!"

Me and Jasper just looked at each other with identical eye rolls. I replied

"Yes Emmett, i just finished talking to her. There is something about her, i can't put my finger on it but it has me curious."

They both just sat and stared at me for a moment beofre Jasper spoke up

"Are you actually having some feelings here Edward?"

This actually made me laugh

"Don't me ridiculous, i'm Edward Cullen i don't have feelings i have sex. There is just sometihng about her i can't put my finger on it but rest assured i will find out what it is, i can be very persuasive."

They looked at each other for a few minutes before changing the subject to the ranch and how it was running. They stayed for about half and hour beofre leaving to do some work. I decided to get out of my office and see what was happening around the ranch, i need a distraction.

I got up out of my chair and made my way out of the door and towards the bar where all the girls socialised. Walking in i saw several of our girls and a few clients as well. I smiled politely at everyone and walked up to the bar, ordering a double scotch on the rocks. I turned to observe the roomand see which ladies were around.

I saw a few who seemed to be with clients and several who were just standing talking to each other. Just then Tanya sauntered up to me.

"Hey boss, you seem a bit tense, what do you say i help relieve some of it for you?" She asked while palming my cock through my jeans.

I resisted the groan trying to escape and replied

"Sure Tan, get to my office, strip and bend over my desk. I'll be there shortly."

She smiled sweetly and winked at me before walking off adding some extra swing to her hips.

I have quite a few go to girl here at the Ranch and can always find one available night or day to help me out. I admit that i'm a dick the way i treat them, never one to get attached i fuck them and then get them to leave. There is nothing there with any of them other than sex, good sex but sex none the less.

I finished off my drink in one gulp and stood up to return to my office to relieve the tension.

**A/N- Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. Sorry it has taken to long to update, I have been getting ready for the birth of my first child. **

**Here is the next chapter hope you all like it.**

**As always I don't own twilight.**

**BPOV**

After leaving Edwards office I met up with Alice again to be shown around. She shows me the communal areas like the bar area where we meet the clients, the gym, pool and sauna and some of the rooms used for entertaining the clients. After that she shows me my room.

"So this is all yours, as you can see there is a bedroom area, living room, kitchenette and en suite. Your bags have been brought up and are on your bed."

"Thanks Alice this is great so much better than I was expecting."

I had a quick look around and saw that it was newly decorated. It was done in a deep brown with a caramel undertone. There was a large king-size bed full of big fluffy pillows, two bedside tables with lamps, a chest of drawers and a wardrobe in the bedroom. In the living room was a three seater and a large armchair, a 32in flat screen with satellite box and DVD and CD system and a desk with a laptop and modem. The kitchenette was simple with a stove, microwave, kettle and toaster. Some cupboards, a sink and a fridge/freezer finished it off.

The ensuite was a different story it had a large jacuzzi bath, walk in shower with numerous heads, a sink and toilet. I couldn't wait to jump in that tub with my favourite bubble bath.

"Wow this place is nicer than a hotel." I told Alice after I had finished looking around.

"I know Esme, Edwards mum, does all the decorating she has a knack for knowing what a person will like." She says with a big smile on her face.

"Well she sure got me pegged down to a T. I really wasn't expecting all these electronics though. Do I pay extra for them?" I asked knowing I really wouldn't mind either way.

"No they are included in the $30 a day you will pay for the room, bills and meals." Alice tells me.

I just stare at her cause really all of this was just too much to take in.

"Well you really need to get a move on, you have your appointment with the Doc in five minutes." Alice tells me as she is ushering me towards the door.

We make it down to the Doctors office and Alice knocks on the door. A tall blonde haired man opens it and smiles widely at us.

"Alice always a pleasure to see you and this must be the lovely Bella. I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen welcome to Cullen ranch." He says holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Hello Dr Cullen it's a pleasure to meet you." I reply while shaking his hand.

"Just call me Carlisle dear and please come on in." Turning to Alice he adds

"I'll see you later Alice. I'm sure we will see you at dinner."

With that me and Carlisle walk into his office and he gestures for me to sit in a chair while he takes the one behind his desk.

"Right Bella, I have received your medical records and I just want to reassure you that what I have read in there will be kept between the two of us."

I breath a sigh of relief and smile at him as he continues.

"Today I just want to make sure you are fully healed, take some blood, do an internal exam and just some other basics like blood pressure. Would that be ok?"

Yep, that all sounds fine. How long before my test results are back and I can start work?"

"Well I'll do all them first and they will be back before you leave here. I have my own team here. So if alls ok you can start tomorrow."

I agree and we quickly get to work. Although it's not the most comfortable way to spend an hour of your life Carlisle is very nice and we keep up a light conversation throughout. Just as I am getting changed into my clothes a knock comes at the door. Carlisle answers and comes back holding a piece of paper with a smile on his face.

"Well it seems you have the all clear and now you have had your contraceptive injection you are all ready to work. If you could take this to Edward he will discuss all the details with you." He says and hands me the paper.

"Thank you so much Carlisle. It was nice to meet you. See you at dinner." I say as I make my way out of his office.

Although this place is huge I manage to find my way to Edwards office after only one wrong turn. Yay me.

I knock on the door and wait for a reply. When none comes I consider my options and decide to try the door. If it is unlocked I will just go in and leave the paper on his desk that way he has it.

I try the door and find it unlocked so I quickly push it open and make my way in. The sight before me stops me in my tracks briefly before I regain control.

There is Edward with his trousers round his ankles pounding into some naked woman who is bent over his desk. Neither of them noticed me so I take a minute to admire the view. Edwards's ass cheeks are tensing and relaxing as he works the muscles. His shirt is sticking to his back from the sweat he is producing. He has one hand on the woman's breast and the other has her hair wrapped around it. They are grunting and moaning and as I stand there I feel myself getting wet.

Deciding to make myself known I clear my throat and both their heads turn in my direction. Edward immediately stops and the woman glares at me.

Don't stop on my account. I just wanted to leave this on your desk." I say while making my way over and placing it on the desk. Edward watches my movements and just as I am making my way to the door again I hear him.

"You could always stay and join us. I'm sure Tanya wouldn't mind."

With a smile I turn and look him in the eyes.

"I'll pass thanks, like I said I don't mix business and pleasure." With that I make my way to the door. Opening it I step out and just as I'm about to close it I decide to add some advice.

"You know if you place one of her knees on your desk it will feel better for both of you." I then close the door and go off to find Alice with a smile on my face and an image in my head to use later while I'm alone.

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**I will update again soon.**


End file.
